


Hat Trick

by craterdweller



Category: Stargate SG-1
Genre: F/M, Fluff, Gen, Sports, Team Fluff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-04-28
Updated: 2018-04-28
Packaged: 2019-04-29 03:30:16
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 713
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14464032
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/craterdweller/pseuds/craterdweller
Summary: Sam realizes something while attending a hockey game with Jack, Cassie and Teal'c.





	Hat Trick

The excited teen chattered happily during the one hour drive between Colorado Springs and Denver. Sam couldn’t help but smile as the colonel indulged the girl’s choice of music, managing to hide his wince with start of every song.

“Where are we going to dinner, Uncle Jack?”

“Dinner? We’ll be lucky to get there in time for the opening faceoff.”

“No food?”

Sam rolled her eyes. “He’s teasing, Cass. I’m sure the colonel has a plan.”

“Do not fear Cassandra Fraiser. I too, require sustenance.”

“Geesh. It’s like you’ve never been to a hockey game before.”

“I have not, O’Neill. That is why you have brought me.”

“Me neither.” Cassie practically bounced in her seat.

Sam shrugged at the colonel’s questioning look. “Sorry, sir. It’s my first time too.”

“Oh, voy.”

Cassie giggled causing Sam to face the window to hide her grin. She knew better than to encourage him.

❖

Sam listened as the colonel patiently explained to Cassie and Teal’c why the Avalanche player had been sent to the penalty box. She had learned most of the rules from watching televised games on team nights. She suspected Teal’c had as well and was merely pulling the colonel’s leg with his incessant questions.

Absorbed in her thoughts, she momentarily lost track of the game. Therefore she was unprepared when Cassie jumped to her feet to cheer the goal for the home team. Popcorn, soft drinks and hot dogs went tumbling to the ground.

“Sorry, Sam.” The teen apologized as the buzzer to end the second period sounded.

“That’s okay, Cass. But I’m afraid I dropped your hot dog.”

“C’mon, Cass. I’ll buy you another. Anyone else want anything?” Sam tried to ignore the toned muscles exposed as he stood and stretched. He rolled his eyes at Teal’c’s request for more hot dogs.

“Sam?”

She blinked at the colonel’s rare use of her first name. _Jack. We’re offduty, and we’re not doing anything wrong. I can at least call him Jack in my mind._ ’

“Carter? You want another hot dog?”

“No. I’m fine. Thank you.” _Sir._ She didn’t say the word out loud, but she still thought it.

Cassie kicked Sam’s foot and gave her a look.

Sam rolled her eyes. A few months ago the teen had discovered her mother’s romance novels and became obsessed with the idea of fixing Sam up with Jack, no matter how many times they’d explained the Air Force rules.

The woman seated in the row in front turned and smiled knowingly. “How long have you two been together?”

“Excuse me?”

“Your husband.” The woman, who was about the same age as Sam, inclined her head in the direction of where Jack and Cassie had disappeared. “How long have the two of you been together?”

“Oh. He’s not my husband.”

“Well, don’t keep him dangling for too long, honey. He’s a keeper. He’s so patient with your daughter. And those chocolate brown eyes—not to mention that bod.”

Sam turned beet red. She must have been caught checking him out a few minutes ago. Sam had become adept at hiding her attraction to her commanding officer over the years. Or so she had thought. _Had Jack also noticed?_ The woman winked before turning back.

“Sam, we got you another diet coke. Jack noticed you’d hardly had any of your last one before I spilled it.”

Struck by impulse, she cast aside her inhibition. “Thank you, Jack. Actually, I am a bit thirsty.”

In return, she received a rare full smile from the man—one that showed his dimples to full effect.

Oh, boy. Talk about your deadly weapons. Don’t blush. Don’t blush. Damnit. I’m blushing.

Cassie settled next to her, this time careful to eat her hot dog before the start of the final period. Sam half-listened as the girl peppered Jack with questions about something called a hat trick.

“So, if number nineteen scores one more goal that’s a hat trick?”

“Yep.”

“O’Neill, I do not understand the relationship between hats and the scoring of goals. Will the combatant perform tricks with his protective headgear?”

Sam giggled as the eavesdropping woman in front of her choked on her drink. _Maybe the nosy woman had a point. Looks, brains, and heart—a "Jack" hat trick. Definitely a keeper_.

**Author's Note:**

> GYWO Prompt: Sports Fiction


End file.
